ogzmcunbrokenfandomcom-20200213-history
Ty Omand
Ty Omand is a Timanran from Universe TR-65839/A's incarnation of Balneatin. After being sent through a space-time portal, he was stranded in Universe BR-45327/B on Namine. Ty is currently the main bartender of the Drunken Sniper. Early Life Ty was abandoned by his original parents on an unidentified island. Two currently unnamed humans came across him on said island and took him under their wing. Ty was raised by this family as if he were their own son, although he was not biologically descended from them. Ty grew up playing with a biological child of these humans, called Tanner, who he accepted as a brother. This lasted for eight years, with his new parents eventually moving the family to the island on which they found Ty. Death of Ty's Family After the aforementioned eight years, the island was invaded by a faction of hostile Timanrans who mercilessly killed Ty's family, leaving him as the only survivor. Soon after this saddening fact, Ty would come across a Manumarian who pitied him. The Manumarian would take him in for a month, during which he gave Ty a Talquat Nembaulum. Afterwards, Ty set out on a voyage to the mainland to seek help. Once he arrived at the mainland, he asked the Templars for assistance. Life as a Slave Unfortunately, Ty's pleas for help were met by slavery. The Templars enslaved Ty and used him for research on the properties of the Talquat Nembaulum. Breeding Phase At the age of sixteen, Ty was deemed fit for breeding. He was sold to another master to begin the process. Unfortunately for him, a group of Manumarians gave the Templars free-will reduction collars that forced the wearer to obey their master's commands. Due to this, he was forced to mate with multiple Timanrans despite it being against his beliefs. While in his slavery at the age of 18, Ty fell in love with Felicia, one of the Timanrans he was forced to mate with. They conceived a child who Felicia pre-empitively named "Tanner", after her mate's brother from so long ago. Unfortunately, Ty would not see this child until years later... Escape from Slavery Ty made a daring escape from his Templar masters the same year his child was conceived, as that was the same year he figured out how to remove his control collar. He ran away from the breeders and Templars, who naturally chased after him. Ty roamed aimlessly for three years, hoping without avail to find a way to free his family. Eventually, the Templars caught up with Ty and he ended up cornered. With no way to escape, he placed all faith in the Talquat Nembaulum that was given to him in his earlier years and overloaded it, creating a space-time portal that just so happened to lead to Namine in Universe BR-45327/B. Arrival in Universe BR-45327/B Ty rested all of his hope in this portal, which led him to destinations unknown. After some time, he was spat out of the other end into a forest in a different universe on a different planet which just so happened to be the location of the home of Supreme Commander Vespid Heterodonyx of the Waspcaela Empire. Vespid, along with his mate, Thisposa, and AI companion, Thegalet, pointed Ty in the direction of Joseph Gemintry--a long time friend of Vespid's whom he met on Terreki following his escape from Namine during the Fall of 2110. Joseph happily took Ty under his wing, teaching him about this confusing new world and offering his guidance. Eventually, if not for anything but to keep busy, Ty became the main bartender of the Drunken Sniper in lieu of Scholiid's seemingly permanent absence. Vespid (who was technically the owner of the Sniper at that point, seeing as how the establishment belonged to his family and he was the only surviving member) initially objected to this, to the point of threatening Ty. After some coercing and time to cool down, Vespid allowed Ty to be his brother's replacement. Currently, Ty continues to tend to the Sniper. Appearance Ty is 21-years-old; a middle age Timanran with brownish-gray fur. He stands at 6 feet and 3 inches, and weighs about 190 pounds. The tip of his tail is blackened. His eyes are blue. His muzzle extends to around 2.5 inches. His tail is an impressive 3.5 feet long. His ears extend about 5 inches. He often is carrying his backpack, made from leather and other durable materials. He often buys human wares from various vendors and outfitters around New Thutria, so one may likely see him wearing jean shorts and a t-shirt. He wears two necklaces--one is a simple cross, and the other is appears to be the "Jesus Fish" with one of its tails cut off. Felicia and Tanner also have this necklace; when all three are arranged correctly, they form the Holy Trinity. Personality Ty is an outgoing individual who is quick to learn new things. In his home universe, he was quite the visionary; he dreamed of a time when marvelous flying machines would one day dominate the skies. While this was nothing but drivel in his home universe, he saw his dreams become a reality in Universe BR-45327/B. With an aptitude for new technology and the affirmation that he was not delusional for dreaming of such, he was able to fit comfortably into his new home. Oftentimes, he simply walks about or cleans his home/workplace to keep himself physically busy. He sometimes feels overwhelmed, leaving his post at the Drunken Sniper and retreating to his home or to the forest behind Vespid's house as a result. He also seems to have a trigger: mentioning other gods aside from his own. Ty is a religious man, and does not take kindly to talk of the Singularities, in spite of the fact that the Singularities indeed do exist. Furthermore, Ty fails to take into account that there is debate from many (such as Thisposa) as to whether or not the Singularities are truly gods. Trivia *Despite being a bartender, Ty is Christian. This is rather strange, considering his religion bans drinking to the point of intoxication...which happens daily in his workplace. *What's even stranger is that Ty is an alien from a different universe, yet he is Christian. I could excuse a Christian bartender. That honestly isn't far-fetched in the slightest; I was simply nit-picking for the purpose of jest. But an alien Christian from a different universe? So, what, did Balneatin have an alternate version of Christ? Or did they somehow come into contact with Christianity from across space and time? If the latter is the case, that raises some questions both about how that even happened in the first place, and Christianity's place in Unbroken. My vote is that there are Tearstream-equipped space crusaders. *Ty's skill as Scholiid's successor is up for debate. Vespid, Thisposa, and Nikanicreon, among other patrons, have complained about Ty's drinks tasting flatter than Scholiid's. *Ty and his family jog around New Thutria weekly (if it isn't too hot). *Whenever threatened, Tartirus will often step in to protect Ty as if he were his child. Category:Timanran Category:Main Characters Category:Good Articles